


We Are The Reckless, The Wild Youth

by Angelcraft1010



Series: Camp Camp, The Emotional Ride [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Family Problems, Gen, Post-S2 E12, Rated For Violence, rated for language, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: Max was vaguely aware of a car passing the pizza parlor's window as he stared confusedly at David. It seemed familiar, though he couldn't place why.----A.K.A the Post-S2 E12 AU where that car we see going past the window in the pizza parlor is Max's parents' car.





	We Are The Reckless, The Wild Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't actually clearly see the color of the car, I'm just calling it grey.  
> I'm using only one parent here.  
> The descriptions of the parent will be vague, if any, I haven't written this yet.  
> Also, imagine that the rest of the families besides Nikki's and Neil's had gone inside.

Max stared out the car's window, sighing as familiar trees finally came into view. The car slowed to a stop, and he didn't waste any time before unbuckling himself and getting out of the car. He looked around, and suddenly his eyes locked onto a familiar grey truck. A pair of piercing green eyes looked back at him.

"Maxwell! There you are, you little shit! We were forced to ask all of your idiotic friends where you were!"

His father marched over to him, grabbing onto his arm harshly and dragging him towards the truck. Max twisted around in his father's grip, unable to escape but trying anyways. "Fuck off! Let me go!" At this, his father stopped, pulling him upwards, snarling a response.

"Shut the hell up. I'm taking you home, and then we'll deal with you from there."

Max only screamed louder, looking out to where David and Gwen were staring at him in shock.

"Help, don't just stand there! Please!" He felt his cheeks burning in anger, and his eyes becoming wet. His father started digging his fingers into his arm harder and harder, and he shrieked in pain.

_Please please make it stopithurtsithurts-_

A sudden pair of yells from a couple feet away caused them to turn. He could see two short figures rushing towards them through his blurred vision. A flash of light blue, a bit of yellow...

_Nikki and Neil!_

Faster than you could say  _'Campe Diem,'_ Max's two friends were upon them, screaming and kicking and pulling, trying to get Max away from his father. Max couldn't see what was happening, but he heard a yell, and he was suddenly dropped to the ground and then being dragged away. He wiped his eyes, looking up to see Neil and Nikki dragging him, Nikki having blood around her face. Looking back, he was shocked to see that David stood over his father, who was slumped on the ground.

Max was suddenly so...  _tired._ He glanced at his arm, not even bothered that it was covered in blood. He sighed as he felt himself being lifted up and carried off, closing his eyes.

His last thought before he drifted off was of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just want to ask one thing, then you can go back to being sad.  
> Can you guys guess why Nikki had blood on her face? ;)
> 
> Sorry I haven't been writing, things have been busy and I decided that since school was cancelled and I have this horrible kink in my neck, I should write something.  
> Kudos and Comments are great.


End file.
